Finding Family
by FamousImmortal
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a young boy named Billy Gamble while on hunt. As they travel with each other, can the three put there differences and pasts behind, or will they let everything fall apart...Set in mid-season 1


* * * * *

"_Hey leave me alone" a kid cried out. _

_"Hahaha what a loser huh Joe!" _

_"Yeah, majorly, lets go and leave this loser alone" The bully responded. They ran away so nobody caught them and left the poor kid in the hanging wedgie._

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" _

* * * * *

Sam Winchester jumped up in his bed as he whipped the sweat off his forehead while grasping for air.

"So what was it this time, Lollipops and Candycanes or clowns" his older brother asked him smirking.

"Haha very funny, actually it was a dream, felt more like a vision though" Sam replied.

"Oh yea? What happened" As the smirk on Dean's face was replaced with a worried look.

"Some kid yelling help me please or something like that" Sam said, "I think we should check it out Dean"

"Oh yeah? You wanna know what I think?"

"What, what does the magnificent Dean Winchester think?" Sam asked smirking.

"I think it's a trap" Dean said turning back to eat his food.

"That's some thought Dean," Sam said a he rolled his eyes and got up to get dressed, "I really think that we should still check it out, just to be safe ya know?"

"Well…."

"Come on Dean, this kid could be in trouble"

"Well, I don't think this is our kind of gig" Dean said not fully convinced.

Sam looked at his brother with his puppy dog eyes, "Please…..Dean"

Dean looked at his brother in disbelief, "Fine Sammy, fine, if that's what you want"

SnSnSnSnSnSn

Sam and Dean finally got to there destination, but it seemed like forever.

"Edison High home of the Jaguars, huh" Dean said raising his eyebrow as he got out of the car.

"Lets split up Dean, you go this way." Sam, said pointing to the left of the school, "And I'll go this way" He said pointing to the right.

The brothers parted their ways in search of the boy. Sam, lucky enough found the boy who was unlucky and givin' a hanging wedgie. Then his gaze turned to the two boys who were probably the bullys.

"Hey!" He yelled walking quickly towards them, when they saw him they ran off leaving the kid there. Sam walked over quickly and looked at the poor kid and realized, this was the kid from his vision. He quickly helped the kid down and said, "What's your name?"

"B-Billy" The kid stuttered, "Stupid Juniors," Billy mumbled as he watched the bully's run down the hall, "If you were wondering I'm a senior and I'm graduating tomorrow night.

"Well congratulations" Sam said looking at the kid who was readjusting himself, "You know, it wasn't too long ago that I was in your position"

Sam studied the boy in front of him; he knew why he got picked on because well, Billy was nerd. He looked at the boys outfit, White buttoned up tucked in T-shirt, khaki pants and nice dress shoes, yep this kid was a major nerd, and Sam felt bad for him.

The kid broke his thoughts as Billy replied, "Oh" Sam heard footsteps and looked behind him and saw his brother.

"Couldn't find the kid—." Dean's gaze turned over to the kid standing next to Sam, "Who's the nerd?" He asked raising a brow.

"Let me guess, you were me, and he was them?" Billy said pointing to Dean.

Sam gave the kid an embarrassed look as he nodded, "Y-yea" Sam decided that he and Dean should walk the kid to class, "Um, would you like me and my brother to walk you to class?"

"What?" Dean whispered giving Sam an awkward look.

"Come on Dean" Sam said sympatheticly.

"Damnit, fine!" Dean grumbled.

"Sure thank you guys"

"No problem Billy" Sam replied as they walked off to Billy's class.

As they were walking Billy said, "You know, these pranks have been more frequent and gotten more serious"

"Well were very sorry to hear that" Dean said as Sam slapped him on the back, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Dean, be nice!" Sam growled.

"Well, here's my class thank you again guys, bye!" Billy said as walked into his classroom.

"Damn nerd" Dean said as he walked away angrily.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

School was finally over about two hours later, so Billy decided to stay late in the library to practice his speech for tomorrow night.

"My fellow students, it's been a long jouney—,no not right," He muttered to himself, "My fellow students, it's been a hell of a journey—," Billy stopped when he heard a loud bang followed by some curses, interested on what was happening, he decided to go spy, well maybe he shouldn't have because as he snuck around the corner, his face met with a large fist.


End file.
